The Colors Of Life
by Nanaka-Chan
Summary: A vampire without a mate is a death sentence, carried out by the hunters. No emotion, no colors, just emptiness. I know I am close, close to going mad. So why does the smell cherry blossoms give me hope? Sas/Sak


So this is my first story in a while so please bear with me. Also I am HORRIBLE at grammar and unfortunately do not have a beta reader. ;~;

Anyhow this story is based somewhat of the Carpathian vampire novels by Christine Feehan so if you have not read them GO! They are AMAZING! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :(

Sakura POV

I was nervous. Going to another new school always made me feel this way. Thoughts popped in my head, 'are they going to make fun of me again?'. The memories of all the previous schools saddened me.

I have never had a friend before, everyone thought that my pink hair, bottle rimmed glasses, mousy attitude, and over all nerdy appearance was too big of a risk in the high school popularity meter.

I slowly got up from my bed and walked over to the mirror.

My eyes skimmed over her appearance and I winced. 'I want to change.' I thought determinedly. "But how...?" I whispered to myself. Sighing I grabbed my backpack, readjusted my glasses and headed for school.

Upon entering the gates I paused and started at the impressive school. High walls, beautiful gardens, Victorian style structure. This was defiantly the school for the wealthy. But it was my parents only option at this point. I have already ran from all the near by schools, cased out by the students there. I shook my head, 'No Sakura! It is going to be different! Your in a new school now, remember you wanted to change.'

Taking in a deep breath I took a step forward, only to be harshly pushed onto the ground. "Move it freak, your in my way." said a nasty voice walking away. I looked up only to see a pretty red-headed girl glaring at me and showing off her fangs. 'Your the one with the fangs and your calling me the freak?' I thought glaring back at her.

'Stupid vampire.' I stood up and rubbed my now sore butt. 'I had forgot this was a co-species school.' Ever since the species pact was made, humans and non-humans were able to live amongst themselves freely. Although there was a law, there was still segregation within species which many people were still hunted down and killed for who they were.

"What a great way to start, huh Sakura?" I mumbled to myself heading into the front doors.

Sasuke POV

Darkness, that is all I knew for the longest time. Colorless, rarely having emotions, just a black and white existence. It started to happen slowly, only gradually coming. And then one day before I knew it, I found myself fading deeper into the madness.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked over to see my friend Naruto look at me with concern.

"Hey Teme, you ok?" he said causing me to stop. 'He knows how close I am.' I thought staring straight ahead. 'Yes he knows very well...'

I remember how I came home to see Naruto laying in a pool of some unknown woman's blood, the undead look in his piercing red eyes and the terrifying laughter that came after. He had very little time left and was close to being caught by the hunters. I thought I would lose my best friend until he met Hinata. And in the first time in forever I could see life back in Naruto's eyes.

He described it to me, the feelings, the colors, the brightness. But it is now all a distant dream. It scared me, knowing that one day I would become like he was, it scared me that I would be alone. But now, I don't feel anything at all.

"I'm fine." I grunted walking ahead of him. I tensed feeling his eyes boring into my back and the concern radiating off of him. How long will it be now? When will the darkness take over and I cease to exist. Everyone knows that a vampire without a mate is a death sentence. That without the color and life essence of a mate causes a vampire to go into a blood lust state, never to return. And if that happens, they will be destroyed by the hunters.

I walked through the front gates of Kohona Prep and caught a whiff of something good. Almost like... "Cherry blossoms..." I whispered. Naruto gave me a confused look. "What?" I shook my head. "Nothing."

Sakura POV

I could feel the stares I got from everyone. It made me nervous. Looking down, I quickly walked into the attendance office and ran straight into something hard. "Gaa!" I yelped rubbing my head. 'Why does this keep happening to me?' annoyed, I looked up to find a boy with rather LARGE eyebrows in a green jumpsuit. 'I think he might be a wolf demon...Or maybe a very hairy human.' I thought mentally laughing.

"My youthful flower! How rude of me to not look where I am going!" the boy yelled. Wincing from the loudness he continued and got down on one knee, "my what a beauty you are! Please say you will go out with me!" he looked up at me expectantly and I almost bust out laughing. Me? The nerd actually got someone to ask her out? Is this a joke?

"I'm sorry.."I looked at him hoping he would give me a name. "Rock Lee." "Ok then Lee, I sorry but I will have to refuse your offer." his face automaticly fell and he looked like he was about to cry. "But we can still be friends?" I offered hopefully. 'He would be my first friend.' smiling excitingly.

Sniffling he got back up and started to yell again. "Of course my youthful flower! I would be honored to be your friend." and then he hugged me. Of course this was my first time being hugged by a man yet it felt...odd. Like I shouldn't be doing this. Shaking my head I shrugged it off. "Ok Lee, how about you show me to my first class?" He vigorously nodded, "Just let me get my schedule."I smiled and headed into the office.

After trying to get the slutty bat demon working the front office to get off the phone and notice me, I finally got my schedule. "Hmm...It says that my first class is Science with Kakashi Hatake." I said to Lee who was staring at me and drooling a bit. "Umm...Lee?" waving my had in his face he finally snapped out if it. "Right!" He yelled, "This way my beautiful flower!" and started to march off.

Smiling I headed off to catch up with him. 'This is great Sakura! Your first friend.' I thought to myself happily 'Maybe your not such a nerd after all.'.

After showing me to my class and yelling a goodbye, I walked in the door and automaticly felt out of place. It wasn't the weird snickers and laughs that came from some of the students, nor the fact that my teacher was standing and reading sex book either.

It was if...I was being trapped, like a fly to a spiders web. Shivering I gave my newcomers pass to the teacher and he nodded to me.

"Class! We have a new student today." the teachers voice surprised me, it was strangely calming. "Her name is Sakura Haruno, please give her a warm welcome." I looked up and scanned the room.

Most people gave me disgusted looks, others either laughed or was disinterested. 'I knew it, nothing has changed, it was just luck you met Lee...' I thought smiling sadly.

Continuing to look around my gaze feel upon a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at me. 'Odd, why is she looking at me like that.' I wondered, 'she seems nice, I hope I get to set by her, she is the only one not grossed out by my presence.'. "Sakura!" the teachers voice started me from my thoughts. "S-sorry sensei." my stuttering only made the class snicker more.

"It's fine. As I said before, we have arranged seating in this class so where I assign you is where you will be all year, am I clear?" I nodded. "Now lets see.." He said grabbing a clipboard and scanning the papers, "How about you sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, raise your hand please." the class gasped and I looked from the teacher to the hand that was raised. Then my world stopped.

Sasuke POV

It was a chore, going to class everyday waiting while the teacher talks about something I have heard over and over. But it was what my society called 'being normal' and they said it also helped us find our mate. Lies. But I have stopped caring the day I lost my emotions.

Now I sit here wait for my teacher to get up and teach something, which rarely happens. But I suppose thats a good thing for most students, including Naurto. "Man Teme! This is the life!" he laughed leaning back in his chair, "I love Kakashi-sensei's class!" I stared at him and grunted a "Hn."

"C-Come on N-Naruto! W-We should s-study." Hinata, Nauto's life mate stuttered. Naruto grinned and agreed as they walked over to her desk to work. 'Dobe.' I thought. Just then the classroom door opened and the wonderful sent of cherry blossoms once again invaded my senses. 'Intoxicating...' as I inhaled it more causing me to get hard.

Looking twords the front I noticed a nerdy looking girl with vibrant pink hair, and impossibly red kissable lips. 'She is beautiful.' I thought in awe as my whole body grew with desire and want. I was confused, no one has ever made me feel this way, this want, this need to take her and claim her as my own.

"Class! We have a new student today." Kakashi said smiling, "Her name is Sakura Haruno, please give her a warm welcome."

Sakura... so that is her name. 'Fitting,' I thought ironically chuckling a bit. She looked up and I thought my body would explode, 'green eyes, so beautiful...wait, GREEN eyes?' I winced as my head stared to hurt. 'How is this possible? The colors, the laugh, my body's strange reaction? Is she?.. could she?' looking at her again I almost got out of my seat to ravish her right in front of the class. 'Impossible, she is is a human, there has never been a human as a vampires mate.'

"Now Sakura you will be given assigned seating..." Kakashi drifted off startling the pink haired beauty.

'I wonder if her body is as beautiful under those baggy cloths. Why would she hide it?' looking away from her body, I clenched my hands into tight fists drawing blood. 'Calm down Sasuke! You have more control then this!'

"...Sasuke Uchiha." I snapped my head up in surprise, "Sasuke raise your hand please." smirking thinking that this was perfect I raised my hand and stared directly into her eyes. Seeing the fear and want behind them.


End file.
